I'm a Cat Person!
by Tanzanite-Pony
Summary: A girl from our world finds herself drowning in the sea, Only to be saved by the Straw Hat Pirates. Her memories of our world however are fleeting and she remembers little of the One Piece world. Join Miora on her journey with the Straw Hats to regain what she lost. Good thing she has a Devil Fruit power to help her survive the danger of the Grand Line. During the Alabasta arc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cyber: Oh look yet another fic! I know I should be working on Feudal Ghoul and PMD: Explorers Of Change buut One Piece Invaded my brain and Pirates are epic so I decided I'm going to write this fic! Lo and behold! It is not a crossover! Woah! Anyway I do hope this one is good, I'm mostly using the Anime for reference and plot to write this fic along with Wiki and what I've seen so far. So please bear with me and feel free to point out my mistakes. Then I'll try to improve my writing to make it as smooth and easy to follow as possible anyway this is a relatively long AN so I do apologize for its length!**_

My ears were ringing, I had no idea why, but it was. My body felt heavy too. I couldn't breathe or struggle. Where was I? It was wet all around. Was I in water? That must be it.

I was sinking deeper into my watery grave. I was losing conciseness... Just before I blacked out I saw someone dive into the water above me. It was a blur of black and blonde...

When I came too, I heard voices, they seemed vaguely familiar. I didn't know from where though. It was a childish voice, then an excited one. It was all muffled so I couldn't really tell what they were saying.

"Oh she's waking up!" I heard the loud and excitable voice cry out. My head was sore. I slowly forced my eyes open. I was met with a face. He had messy black hair, big innocent looking eyes, a scar underneath his right eye and had a familiar Straw hat on his head. Suddenly a foot knocked him back.

"Oi! Luffy get away from the lady! You're probably invading her personal space!" The owner of the foot growled. I looked around a bit to gain my bearings.

"Easy there, you're still hurt and you nearly drowned back there." The child-like voice said. I found its speaker.

"...a raccoon?" I questioned out loud, mostly to myself. The fuzzy raccoon in the pink top hat seemed upset/angry and yelled. "I'm a REINDEER YOU BITCH!"

I just giggled at his reaction. He seemed familiar. They all did. I looked to my left. There stood the hottest guy ever. In my opinion anyway. I blushed slightly as I stared at him. He was wearing a fine tailored suit, with a blue undershirt, a tie to make it neat. He had blond hair that covered his left eye. His eyebrow ended with a curl. He had a cigarette clenched between his teeth.

"How are you feeling M'lady?" He asked with a gentle smile. I snapped out of my daze. "Uh, I'm feeling better... Where am I though? My head hurts."

"Well you are on the Going Merry! We're currently on route to Alabasta. Um what's your name Lady?" The Reindeer asked as he checked me over. I realized I was bandaged up. Before I could answer. "How did you end up in the ocean with all those injuries?" The blonde asked me.

I frowned. I had no clue. My mind was blank on that. "I don't really remember... It just happened..." Came my reply. "Oh my name is Miora."

"Miora, such a lovely name for such a lovely girl!" The smoking blond gushed with smoke hearts floating around him. I found it adorable. "Um did you guys pull me out? I do remember sinking and not being able to move..."

"You just sunk? Are you perhaps a devil fruit user?" The blond asked after calming down a bit. I thought long and hard. I finally remembered eating something horrible just before I found myself under water. "Yeah I did. Before I hit the water... It's as far as I can remember though."

The Straw Hat kid recovered from the Blonde's kick. "Oh cool so what kind of power did you get!?" "Luffy let her rest! She is clearly still tired from nearly drowning!" The Reindeer scolded.

"Oh not to be rude but who are you guys?" I asked, as I realized I didn't know their names. "Oh I'm Monkey D Luffy! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" He happily declared. "My name is Sanji, I'm the Chef. Name anything and I'll make it." Sanji said with a polite bow. "I'm Tony Tony Chopper! I'm the Ship's Doctor!" The cute Reindeer yelled.

I giggled again. They sure were energetic. Those names all sounded so familiar. "Well I thank you for patching me up then Doctor Chopper." My smile widened when he reacted with. "Flattery won't make me happy you bitch!" He however was doing a happy dance. "Right."

"Oh I saved you from drowning my dear Miora!" Sanji said eager for attention. He was like a puppy waiting for a treat. "Then thank you very much."

After a while they left the room. They'd ask me more things later. Right now I needed rest. According to the good doctor at least. I let myself drift off.

I woke up again shortly after to some noise outside. I slowly got up. Rubbing my tired brown eyes. I left the bed. I seem to be in a galley of some sort. The steering was also located in here. I saw a neat looking kitchen. I walked around the room for a while before exiting though the door. Outside everyone seem to stop what they were doing.

"Oh Miora, you're up!" Chopper called out. "Is this the girl you fished out of the wreck Sanji?" A long nosed guy asked the cook. He wore a bandanna, over it was a pair off odd goggles, and he also wore overalls. I saw a duck and a girl with blue hair. The blue haired girl waved to me. "Hello there. I'm Vivi, this is Carue." "Kwaah!" The Duck said happily. I also noticed someone sleeping on the front deck. He had most notably green hair and three swords with him.

"So cute!" I squealed over the big duck. I walked over to Carue and pet him with a smile. I saw Luffy sitting on the ram figure head. I learned the names of the last two people on board. Ussop and Roronoa Zoro. For the day I spent my time staring out at the sea, wondering how I ended up here in the first place.

"So Miora, you have Devil Fruit powers right?" The sudden voice of Usopp snapped me out of my daze. "Uh yeah, I can try to use it." I said closing my eyes. I felt the changes happen. From human to beast, I turned into a golden lion. I flicked my tail and flexed my strong muscles. It felt odd but amazing.

"Soo cool!" I turned my head to see Chopper, Luffy and the others staring in awe. Sanji was gushing on how beautifully majestic I looked. I shifted back. How did my clothes not rip? Oh well no point on pondering that. "The Cat-Cat fruit model: Lion." I happily said with a purr. I tugged on my blue shirt, it hung loosely at the end exposing my belly ever so slightly. I could see the bandages wrapped around my torso too.

"You guys said you were on your way to Alabasta right?" I began to say. I got a nod from Luffy. "We're taking Vivi home and helping her free Alabasta from that jerk Crocodile." Luffy said punching his own hand. "I see... Crocodile... That name sounds familiar." "It's not surprising, considering that he's one of the seven war lords of the sea." Vivi said. "Well then... I guess I'll have to help out. I mean I have nowhere to go or remember where I'm from, so might as well help you guys out!" I said raising a gloved hand. I just realized I wore fingerless gloves. I must really like blue.

"Y-you mean it Miora? You don't have too." Vivi started. "Ooh she's so helpful!" I turned to the swooning cook with a smile. "After all I owe you guys for saving me too. So it's only natural!" With that in mind. "Hmm it could help recover your memories, but don't get into much trouble! You're still injured!" Chopper yelled. I just giggled. I really liked these people. "Oh don't worry! I'll be cautious."

Sanji moved to the Galley to make some dinner. Nami decided to show me to the girls' room and where I'd be sleeping from now on. Life seem to looking good for me so far.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cyber: Writing this is surprisingly hard but fun! I do hope people enjoy my fic. Because I'm working very hard on this. As per usual feel free to point out any mistakes and how the flow of this fiction is going.**_

 _ **Disclaimer(Forgot to put it in the first chapter): I don't own One Piece, If I did then Sanji would've gotten more love from the ladies and not be used as much! I only own Miora.**_

Alabasta was just a few hours away now. I had settled in quite well considering that I've only been on it for a day. Sanji was quite angry for one reason. The food was all gone. Right now he was interrogating the captain. "There is no point in lying," he grabbed Luffy's face. "You have a terrible poker face." The blond growled. I just shook my head as I ran my hand though my blonde hair. "Come on Luffy don't be stupid." I chimed in.

The captain however turned his head and denied it. Sanji then got this 'surprised' look on his face. "Hey, what's that on your face?" "Wuaah! I forgot about the crumbs!" Luffy cried out in panic, he then clasped his hands over his mouth. "I knew it was you!" Sanji then proceeded to kick Luffy sending him crashing into a wall. "Jerk." Sanji muttered then turned to face Vivi Nami and myself with his arms spread.

"Hey, Nami, we need to do something. We need a better way of keeping the food safe from Luffy, can we please by a refrigerator that locks?" He asked. He had a goofy look on his face and was blushing slightly. "Well, maybe," She looked over to Chopper, Usopp and Carue, they were fishing. "Since it could mean the mater between life and death." She said with a glare.

I chuckled to myself as I turned to see, Chopper, Carue and Usopp sweating. They seem to have been eating stuff too. "We better catch something for Sanji." Usopp said, he sure was nervous Sanji had a grin on his face as he approached the three.

"So, how's the fishing going?" I knew this wasn't going to end pretty for them. Usopp tried to stutter out some half-baked excuse. Sanji however wasn't going to take that. He chuckled placing his hands on Usopp and Carue's heads then smashed them into Chopper's. Sanji then gained an annoyed look.

"Pathetic, I can't take my eyes of off anyone." He grumbled. I stretched and leaned on the railing. A golden tail lazily swished behind my rear. "You don't need to be so rough on them Sanji. Though they did ask for it." I said with a slight purr. "They need to learn self-control around food Miora Dear." He said in his usual love-sick tone. I gave a nod.

Some time has passed since the argument. I guess you can call it that. I was in the crow's nest looking out to the sea. It took me some time to work up the courage to climb up there. It seemed I had a fear of height. The view was worth the climb. I was mesmerised by the clear blue waves and sky. This felt right. Yet I could not shake the feeling that I wasn't supposed to be here. It was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I shrugged it off. I turned my attention down below. Was Luffy and Usop using Carue as bait? Oh boy, that's just asking for trouble, since Vivi loved that duck.

I was right. When Vivi saw Carue tied up like that she freaked out and proceeded to knock their heads together. I winced and rubbed my own out of sympathy. She then saw something that seem to scare her a bit and went to get Nami. "Fog?" I said as I looked out to the sea again.

"No… Steam," I then realized I knew there was an underwater volcano there. I decided to stay in the crow's nest to ponder the reason why I knew certain things before-hand. It really bothered me. I could hear Nami explaining to Chopper and Luffy about the volcanos under water. I didn't pay much attention to that. I giggled slightly as the cook went all noodley and praised Nami for being smart. I really liked Sanji even when he was being a total spaz. I then watched as Sanji approached Luffy and Usop. They exchanged a few words. Sanji rolled up his sleeves as he went to the storage room to check if anything survived the raid. As we sailed through the steam a horrible smell attacked my sense of smell.

"Gak, that's nasty!" I complained sinking down with a chough. I sat there waiting for the sulfuric smell to go away. I felt like something really weird was going to happen once we leave the steam. I loosened my pony tail a bit and closed my eyes. My head was pounding slightly. Maybe a nap would cure it. I woke to some cheering and peaked out with a small yawn. What I saw was in fact weird. Chopper, Luffy and Usopp was dancing with some cross dressing weirdo. A name popped into my mind 'Mr.2'. "Weird…" I muttered. I didn't bother to come down. That guy kinda scared me. The strange man left shortly after. Vivi seemed shocked for some reason. Everyone seemed shocked in fact I was too, How did I know that before anyone else!?

"You okay Vi?" I called out to her once I snapped out of my own shock. She told us that she didn't recognize him nor did she know who Mr.1 was. I guess I missed that part while I was taking my cat nap. Though those rumours should have been a dead give-away. I had to face palm at her previous statement. She also said one of the faces Mr.2 showed them was her father's face. "That's not good, If he can mimic the face of a king that easily, Mr.2 has the potential to cause a lot of trouble." I heard Zoro say.

I climbed down from the crow's nest as Usopp said. "Looks like we let a really bad guy away huh?" "So, that guy's our enemy?" Chopper asked with a worried tone. "Seems so and the other side is not a good thing."Nami said moving the rest of us. "If Mr.2 realizes that we're the ones Baroque Works is after. Then he could use his memories he got earlier to transform into anyone of us. So we can't even trust our own friends. Luffy seemed confused with that statement. Zoro then came up with an idea to tell who's who.

After that a Sea Cat emerged from the waves. Usopp and Chopper freaked out. I found it rather mouth-watering. Sue me I'm hungry! So were the monster trio. Where that name came from, I had no idea. Anyway Zoro pulled out his swords. I wanted to shift into my (wom)man-beast form to help. Luffy really wanted to eat that cat so badly. The Sea Cat seem to wise up and backed away. Sanji came running. "Don't let it get away! If the two of you don't catch it I'll kill you!" He yelled joining us in back. "It looks yummy!" I cried out. I did shift to my Loin form, I still didn't know how to do the man-beast part yet.

"Now then sea kitten how do you think I should cook you!?" He asked. Vivi came from behind and whacked all four of us into the railings screaming 'No' Ow my head. Headache is back, great… "Vivi! What are you doing!? I'm hungry!" Luffy protested. "Why, Why? Viv's it was food!" Sanji said. "You could have sent us overboard Vi!" I groaned now back in mu human form. She then explained that the sea cat was a sacred animal to Alabasta. Usopp got over his cowardness and sprung into a false tale, Chopper seem to believe it. I rolled my eyes to this. "You okay Sanji?" I asked him. He smiled brightly at me. "Aw! Miora is soo cute when she's worried over me!" Zoro just laid there.

Luffy was upset that we lost the cat. Vivi cheered him up saying that we'd reach Alabasta Island soon. Zoro then pointed out the Baroque Works' ships ahead. The snipper was panicking. "Oh relax, Usopp!" I called out to him. Vivi then warned us about the billions. The sniper started to aim the cannon. Luffy protested then his stomach growled loudly. Zoro and Sanji agreed on the fact that it wasn't worth it. I gave a nod as I stood next to the smoking blond.

We all got an x on our left arms then bandaged it over. Sanji asked just how good the impersonations was. I was curious of that too. Since I slept though that part. Usopp explained it was exactly the same and not just similar. "I'm not really interested in dancing with a male ballerina." Sanji remarked taking a drag of his cigarette. "Huh good thing I was up in the crow's nest then." I said playing with my tail. I liked the fact that I could have a tail while I was in my human form.

Chopper asked what he could do and Usop gave him a speech. Sanji made a witty remark afterwards. I giggled again. Chopper however took it to heart with a cute confident look. Luffy said that he saw the island. I looked ahead. It was a fairly large island. "We should stop at the town called Nanohana, we should hide the ship there." Vivi said. "Okay, no matter what happens on that island, remember," he extended his arm. "This thing on all our arms," We all did the same, standing in a circle. "Is a sign of our friendship."

"Now, let's land okay? And EAT! Oh and help Vivi." Luffy said.

"That's a side note?" We all sighed and said in a deadpanned tone. I giggled slightly after. That's Luffy for you. "Now, remember our enemy is a whole group of assassins, Try not to do anything stupid, you got that?" Nami asked Luffy. He said he got it. I think he wasn't serious about it. Oh boy, this is going to be one long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cyber: With every passing chapter my word count increases! Yay, My story is getting a lot of attention, more than I thought it would get! Seeing people follow and favorite my story makes me all happy inside. I do hope you all like Miora and the Devil Fruit power I gave her.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, although I wish I did.**_

I was lying on the floor. Upside down to be exact. I just felt like doing that. Next to me was Luffy and Chopper. Luffy had his sandal in his mouth and Chopper was already feeling the effects of the desert heat. "Soo hungry…" He grumbled. "And hot…" Chopper added with a pant. We finally docked in Nanohana.

"So this is an Alabasta city?" Usopp asked Vivi. "Is there food!?" Luffy asked eagerly. I was looking at Luffy with a small smile. I knew he'd be the first one to bolt off. "Listen up you guys, I want you all to control yourselves!" Nami said with her arms crossed. Sanji gained a huge smile. "Of course Nami!" He said waving for no reason. Zoro then pointed out that Luffy was already gone. Again, I giggled. These guys made me feel so happy! I loved every moment with them. Nami yelled at Luffy, who was screaming about meat.

"This happens a lot I take it." I commented with a smile. "He doesn't know the meaning of control!" The sniper said with a scowl. I saw Sanji getting ready to get of the ship. He had that smug look on his face. It was adorable! "He's easy to find, Just look for the area with the commotion," He jumped off. The Ship. "That's where he'll be." I jumped down and landed next to the cook. Usop agreed to what Sanji said and Nami face palmed in annoyance.

I did not quite catch what the others were saying on the Merry was saying. Zoro and Sanji did however. "Make's sense." The green haired swordsman replied to whatever Vivi said.

"No worries, I'll take care of all you're shopping, Vivi my love!" He said with a smile. "I'll help!" I offered. I was about to move when Carue freaked out and pointed to an odd ship. "What's with the threes? I thought Baroque Works was supposed to be a secret organisation." I muttered. "The bastard's here." Sanji said with a frown. "This isn't good, cause he's seen most of our faces." Zoro said.

I focused my attention to the ship. "Usopp's got a plan, It's gonna be alright." Usopp said with a grin. I shrugged they haven't seen me, Sanji or Chopper yet so we didn't have to humiliate ourselves like that.

And that is why we were walking next to the others-who were hiding under a greenish sheet-though town. "There is no telling where he is, so we to move without standing out." Usopp said. "Riight." I said shaking my head slightly. Good thing I wasn't the one under there. "This is your idea of blending in?" Nami sounded sceptical about this method. I couldn't blame her at all. It was a pretty stupid idea. We made our way through town easily enough though. Once we reached some broken wall. Zoro, Nami, Vivi and Carue removed the sheet from themselves. Sanji was leaning on a broken pillar. I was next to him. Usopp popped his head out from under the sheet and looked around. Geez this guy sure has crazy ideas.

"Hah! Looks like its safe to come out guys!" He said. Zoro then replied with. "Thanks but we figured that one out."

""Looks like my ingenuous plan worked like a charm." He praised himself. "Oh yeah, I'm sure that's what it was." Nami remarked sarcastically. "Well then, it looks like you should be safe from prying eyes for a while, my dear." Sanji said to Vivi, he had his cigarette in between his fingers. Vivi however wasn't paying attention. She seemed deep in thought. "Hello there?" Sanji tried. She snapped out of it. "Aahh yes! Sanji, what were you saying?" She asked. "You look very nervous Vi." I noted with a slight frown. "Yeah, What is it Vivi? Something wrong?" Sanji's voice was soft and laced with concern for the princess. She looked away.

"Sorry for that," She turned her head to the other side, closing her eyes. "But, I'm just really relieved now." This caused everyone to look a bit confused. Just a tiny bit mind you. "If nothing else, from what I've seen at least I know this town is doing alright. I just can't exactly start resting easy." She clenched the sheet in her arms. "But it's a good sign."

"It does seem like this is a really peaceful town." Nami said. "Vivi," Zoro called out. "You said you have a plan to stopping the rebel army, didn't you?" He continued. "Well, what are you going to do?" Zoro asked. "And what do we need to do to help." This caught Vivi's full attention. "If you really want to stop this thing before it starts, Its better to act quickly."

"Well, I agree with that, but the only agreement is for you to bring me here to Alabast-." Nami seemed ticked and punched Vivi in the forehead, cutting her off. "Quit it! Are you still thinking like that?" She asked Vivi. "Ow, Nami…" "We travelled this far together after all. We're not gonna run-away and leave you know." She said.

"Yeah, come on your practically one of us now." Usopp said. "And I wanna see this warlord of the sea." Zoro said. Nami gave him an angry and displeased look. "You didn't need to bring that up!" She growled at the green haired swordsman. She then turned to Vivi. "Now listen we're not going to abandon you."

Vivi turned to Sanji as he spoke. "Their trying to kill us too, well everyone except for me and my sweet Miora." I gave a nod to that. After all I just joined them. Oh I hope they'd let me join. Being a pirate seemed fun and exciting, I didn't even mind the danger. "Yes, but-" Sanji cut her off. "It's settled then!" Sanji smiled.

"Besides," Nami got real close to Vivi, she had this evil look in her eyes. "If this country gets destroyed, then we'll be out of a big reward for bringing you out here in the first place," Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You understand?" Vivi seemed very nervous. "Uh, yes." The princess squeaked out. Nami then smiled brightly. Wow she'd do anything for Berri. "Okay good!"

Zoro sarcastically remarked. "You're such a good friend." "Thank you Zoro, I haven't forgotten about your debt to me either." She said with a smug look on her face. "Yoou!" Zoro seemed shocked. "Even as a ghost, I'd still haunt you for my money." "You lousy!" "You better pay me those 400 thousand berries." "WHAT!? It went up!?" Zoro cried out. "It will go up even higher if you don't pay me quickly!" I heard Zoro sigh loudly. He then asked Usopp to talk some sense into Nami, he smartly refused and of course Sanji agreed to what the money witch said. I just giggled.

After that little spat. Vivi told us about an Oasis called Yuba, where the rebel army was there and that we needed to go there. Though we needed to cross the desert. So Sanji, Chopper and I were charged with getting everything we needed to get because they haven't seen us before. With that in mind we were now walking through the market area.

Sanji was looking at some kababs and speaking with the vendor. I looked at the different foods. "Wow all this looks so good!" I cried out to the cook. He learned what kind of meat it was. Sanji smirked and showed it to Chopper. "It's Venison." I whacked Sanji over the head. The poor doctor shook his head in a scared manner. "Don't show him stuff like that! Or feed it to him! Its cannibalism!" I cried out. Sanji just laughed, he rubbed his head. "Don't worry, Miora my sweet, I'd never do that! It was just a joke." He said. "But anyway, that's what great about traveling around, they have all sorts of interesting ingredients to try."

I saw Chopper smelling around. Sanji noticed and went over to our reindeer doctor. "What's wrong Chopper?" "There's a strange scent mixed in with the food." He said. "In what way?" Sanji asked then sniffed the air to find out himself. I smelled it too. "It's just perfume Chopper." I said. Sanji gave a confirming nod. "Perfume?" "Yeah, that shop over there sells it." The cook said pointing it out. Chopper pulled a face. "I just don't like the smell. Can we get out of here?" His jaw dropped as Sanji was holding some dancer girl's hands. "SANJI!" He yelled in anger. "Why that little bitch… He's my chef…" I grumbled under my breath. Why was I jealous? He does this stuff all the time! "Um Miora, we should stop him otherwise we'd never get the shopping done!" Chopper said. I gave nod.

Chopper came over and pulled on his pants. He tugged so hard they came off. Heart underwear? Cute. He quickly pulled them up in anger. "What was that for Chopper? It was getting good!" I rolled my eyes. "We need to finish shopping lover boy. Besides I need your help to pick out something for me!" I said. With those words Sanji grinned like an idiot. "You really mean it Miora my sweet?" He sounded so eager. I gave a nod. "Then let's go!" He grabbed my hand and off we went to get some clothes. Leaving Chopper behind on accident.

We got to the clothing store. "Now, let's see…" I looked around the store. "Miora! Come here! I think I found something that would suit you girls perfectly!" I heard Sanji cry out. "In a minute! I'm not done looking here yet!" I replied. That's when I saw it. A leather explorer's hat. It was light brown in colour and had black stitch work on the rim of the hat. "Ooh!" I picked up the hat and tried it on. It fit perfectly. "Hey Sanji dear!" I called to get his attention. "What do you think of this hat?"

The hearts returned. "You look lovely Miora dear!" He cried out happily. He was holding a purple dancer outfit. "Ooh that's pretty!" I said with a smile. "I knew you'd like it my dear!" After that we got everything we needed and went back to get Chopper. Only that Chopper was gone. "Where did our reindeer go?" He asked. "Maybe he went back to the others." I said with my new hat in place. My lion ears were proudly displayed though the hat. "Let's go check then." He said. He was also carrying all the stuff because he didn't want his little lion to carry any heavy things. I didn't complain.

As we made our way back, Chopper re-joined us. Sanji gave everyone their clothes. We changed into them. I kept my boots, gloves and hat on though. I twirled around in my outfit. "Wow this is beautiful!" Nami said. I gave a nod. "Yeah! Sanji picked them out for us!" My tail swished with my skirt. Vivi however seemed a bit reluctant. Sanji convinced her to wear it in his usual lover boy manner. Because she knew he wouldn't listen to a word she said.

He then turned to the guys. "Oh yeah, let's take a look at you guys, compared to the lovely ladies you guys look like a bunch of sloppy bandits." He said. Zoro was eating some meat. I think it was mutton. "Hey give me some!" I said. Sanji ignored what Zoro said to get me something to eat. Chopper's sense of smell was getting the better of him. Sani asked him where he ran off to. He didn't specify but the cook accepted the answer anyway. Sanji also explained to the other girls that Chopper couldn't stand the smell of the perfume. Nami being mean sprayed some all over her next to poor Tony. Sanji complimented her and Zoro insulted Sanji. Making the blond angry at the green haired man.

Vivi then explained how harsh the trip to Yuba would be. It wasn't much different from traveling on the sea. Except there is sand and lots of heat and no water. Besides the Grand Line was way more unpredictable. I knew a lot of facts about the Grand Line it seemed. My thoughts had become so deep that I didn't realize that everyone came to the same conclusion that they forgot about Luffy. Oh boy, never a dull moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cyber: Well this chapter is a bit shorter as I had little to work with that episode ^^' I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**_

We waited for what seems hours for our idiot captain. Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Chopperhad gone into town again to look for Luffy. I stayed behind with Sanji, Vivi and Carue. I could use this time to get to know Sanji better.

"So, Sanji, Why'd you become a pirate?" I asked the blond. He looked at me. "Why I became a pirate you ask?" He echoed my question. His half spent cigarette was in his hand. He looked up for a bit then answered me.

"I became a pirate to find the All Blue." He said with a small chuckle. "The All Blue huh… That's a good reason, I know people say it's a myth but I have a feeling you think otherwise." I said inching closer to him. "You really think so Miora my sweet?" His eyes seem to shine with a child-like enthusiasm. This just made me smile. "Yeah, really." I replied. My tone was light and sweet.

"So what about you? I know Luffy hasn't asked you yet, but I think he will. Why sail with us?" It seemed it was Sanji's turn to ask questions. I tilted my head back to think. "I don't know… Wait I do, it's because it's fun and love you guys already so much. I do owe you my life but it's more of that I want to hang out with you guys and if Luffy asks me to join, I'll say yes." I said with a smile. "And by traveling with you guys, I might recover my memories, even if I don't, it wouldn't be that bad. I'll just make new ones." I said. I saw Sanji's face light up once more. I flicked my tail and it landed on Sanji's lap.

The blond froze. He looked down then slowly reached for my tail. I flinched slightly at the touch. "Oh sorry you just startled me, no harm done!" I said. "It's very soft." He said. "I know, I'm a fluffy loin! The kind that won't maul your face off if you try to pet it!" I said in a joking manner. The Cook laughed.

"So have you remembered anything yet?" Vivi asked joining in on the conversation. "Hmm yeah, I do remember my home being a hot place, not desert hot more savannah hot and I love to draw! Which reminds me, I got pencils and a sketch pad at the market!" I happily declared.

"Do you think they found Luffy yet?" I suddenly asked after a while. "Where could Luffy had gone? He doesn't know the island at all." Vivi said, she was starting to worry. "Seriously, a crew shouldn't work so hard to try to keep track of their captain." Sanji said with a sigh. "I suppose he is making it rather difficult." I said with a slight yawn. I had switched to my Lion form for no reason at all. The others arrived as Sanji spotted Nami.

"This doesn't look good. We can be in some serious trouble if we don't get out of here soon." Usopp said as they walked closer. I looked to them with a confused look. "Trouble? Why's that?" Sanji asked. "Because the Marines are here." Nami said. Vivi looked shocked. "Marines?" "And also some mystery man." Chopper added. He was in his Heavy Point form. "We should find Luffy as fast as we can." Zoro then pushed them behind the wall while saying "Hide." Nami asked why. There was screaming in the background. "What was that?" Chopper asked. Zoro peaked from the wall." It's the Marines." "Yah and their excited about something." Sanji then spoke. "I'm sure it's nothing, their probably some idiot pirate who's running crazy around town." With those words everyone yelled. "Some idiot pirate!?"

As if on some cue Luffy ran past us screaming as Marines chased him. He suddenly stopped when he spotted Zoro. "Oh hey Zoro!" Everyone's jaws dropped. "That idiot!" I hissed. "Oh so that's where you guys are!" Luffy cried out with a laugh as he ran towards us. "No! You moron! Get rid of them first!" The swordsman yelled. "We better get ready to run!" I said poking my head out from the stone wall. We got all our things and took off.

"Stop right there pirates!" A marine screamed at us. I had a bag in my jaws and I ran keeping pace with the rest of the crew. Then a gruff voice ordered them to fall back. Luffy began to chant "Not good." Over and over again. **"White blow!"** I heard the guy yell. Then from nowhere. **"Heat Haze!"** Fire intercepted the literal smoking fist. "Woah!" I cried out in shock. The fire turned into a shirtless person. "It's you!" The cigar man growled. "Heh, Give it up, While you may have smoke, Mine is fire. A fight between the two of us will be pointless." Fire guy said. So cool! Geez Luffy's rubbing off on me it seems. "The fight will probably go on forever."

"Alright it looks like the mystery man has devil fruit powers." Zoro said with his usual scowl. "Who is this guy anyways?" Usopp asked. "Why is he helping us?" "Don't question it long nose!" I said. It was muffled from thee bag in my string jaws though. Luffy seem to know this person as he asked if he was Ace. This Ace person also knew Luffy. We wanted to know how they knew each other. Ace had bought us some time to escape and we used that time to do so.

As we ran Sanji asked who that guy was. Nami and Vivi then continued to ask our captain Luffy replied with a laugh. "Yeah, he's my big brother!" That fact took a while to sink in…

"BROTHER!?" Well I did not expect that!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cyber: Well another chapter, a bit longer than the last one! The desert crossing will probably be done in two chapters! I really do enjoy writing this and with all the views I'm getting is urging me to write more!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**_

We had stopped running to see a vortex of fire and smoke. It was truly something to behold. I've never seen anything like that in my life before. "What's going on back there?" Chopper-who was in his original form- asked. "It looks like a fight between smoke and fire." The long nosed sniper answered the Doctor.

"So that's the sort of power you get after eating the Flame-Flame Fruit." Sanji said. "Kwaak." Carue said. "It's amazing for sure." I commented. "Speaking of devil fruit, Luffy is it true is that guy really your brother?" Nami asked. We were all still staring at the vortex. "Yep! His name's Ace." Luffy said. Zoro seemed sceptical. "Look, I'm not surprised you have a brother Luffy, but what is he doing on the Grand Line?" He asked the rubber man. "Ace is a pirate too, just like I am. He left home three years before I did to go search for the One Piece."

Shocking, it seems like both wanted it… Wait how did I know that Luffy wanted the One Piece? No one told me that, yet I knew. Not remembering things sucked at times. Nami was the first to recover from that. "Anyway, he bought us some time, so we better not waist it. Let's get back to the ship." Nami said. "Sure Nami-dear!" Sanji said with a goofy smile. We all turned and started running again.

There was an explosion behind us. The battle must've gotten more intense. I turned my head back to see Luffy running backwards. He was watching the fire and smoke in the sky with his usual grin on his face. "Who would've thought that I'd run into my brother in a place like this?" The fire and smoke was replaced by black smoke. I turned my attention back to my front. "Aah! Which way do we go!?" Long Nose asked. "Left Usopp! Everyone get that!?" Nami yelled. "Yes Nami! I'll follow you wherever you go!"Sanji cried out. His voice went high again. I giggled as I banked to the left. I was right beside him now.

"You love sick freak!" Zoro yelled at the cook. "No time for arguing guys!" I snapped before they could start a fight. Soon enough we reached the ship. I jumped on, it was much easier in my Lion form. "Phew…" I said as I dropped the bag. I transformed back to my human form and adjusted my hat. Everyone else got on board. "Get everything stowed! We're shoving of right away!" Nami ordered.

"Aye! Aye!" I heard Usopp call out. I picked up the bag I had carried and stored it. Everyone else was doing the same with their respective loads. "Aren't we missing something?" I asked to myself. I looked things over. All the stuff was here. "Set the sails!" We ran around getting the ship ready for departure. "Hurry!" Zoro grunted. "I know!" Usopp yelled. "Pick up the pace!" Sanji said as he pulled on a rope. "Got it!" I replied helping him. "Right! Set Sail!" Nami yelled then she realized someone was missing. We all did. "God-damn-it." Sanji muttered. "After all that…" I hit my head against the railing in slight frustration. "Uh Guys…" Chopper begain. Zoro looked ready to murder someone.

Usopp just had to say it. "You know I get the strangest feeling we're forgetting something." Chopper nodded. "Yeah, so do I." Nami then spoke up. Her voice sounded irritated. "It's not something, it's someone." The swordsman sighed. "That Idiot!"

I just sighed. "He'll be the death of me… Oh well." I said. I fetched my pencils and sketch pad. It was for later of course. We had to set sail to avoid capture. "Um, is it okay for a ship to set sail without its captain on board?" The Reindeer asked the Navigator. I didn't listen much as I climbed the mast to reach the Crow's nest. It was my favourite spot in on the ship. I looked out to the sea and kept an eye out for Marines. Might as well be the ship's lookout. So far nothing went wrong. I put my sketch pad down and started to draw. I found a way to store those items in my hat. How I love that hat.

Nami was in the nest with me and had the binoculars out. "Aw I don't believe it, I found Luffy!" She yelled from above. "Hey! Luffy!" I cried out as I jumped down from the Crow's nest. I landed neatly next to Sanji. Zoro then asked if we were sure. "Yeah that stupid mug is definitely his…" Sanji realized that Luffy stretched out his arm. "Uh oh!" I saw the hand grab on the railing. "Is he going to…" I started I saw he let himself be pulled in. My eyes widened. "Hey guys!" He yelled as he smashed into me, Chopper and Sanji. Chopper got hit by his arm, I took the full force of his body and Sanji got hit by his leg. We all cried out as we hit the deck.

I'm so going to maul him! "Sanji! Tony! Miora! Are you alright!?" Vivi asked in a panicked voice. "Oh! Luffy came back!" I heard the snipper say. "Yeah the hard way." That was Zoro. Luffy moved off of us with a laugh. "Sorry about that guys! My bad." Sanji recovered fast and grabbed Luffy by the shirt and started shaking him angerly. "Yeah, you're sorry alright! You could have seriously hurt Miora-sweet!"Nami began to scold him about all the trouble he put us though. I hit him over the head with my now lion paw. "I'll maul you if you do that again!" I threatened with a growl. "Ow! I'm Sorry. Oh that's right!" He got out of Sanji's grip and went to the edge of the ship. "Where's Ace?"

I brushed myself off. "Ace?" Sanji echoed. I heard footsteps from behind me. "You were with your brother huh?" That was Zoro. "Wait a minute you didn't just leave him did you?" And that was Usopp. "Um, Sorta." Came the captain's reply. He turned to face us. "Don't worry, Ace is really strong."

Chopper then asked how strong ace was. Luffy explained to us that not even he could beat Ace. He did not even have his devil fruit powers back then. Luffy then turned to me before he continued. "Oh yeah, Miora will you join my crew?" He asked, I grinned. It was a wide one. "Of course Captain!" I cried out happily. Luffy cheered and then told us he'd kick Ace's ass one day. That's when said ass came on board and that caused a laughing Luffy to fall over.

"Oh, hey Ace! This is my crew I was telling you about." Luffy said. "Nice to meet you and thanks for taking care of my kid brother. I know he's a handful." Ace said. "Not at all." We all said at the same time with a bow. "Come on be honest, this is Luffy we're talking about, isn't he a bit much for you to handle at times?" Ace asked with a smirk. Again we replied with a unison of "Not at all."

"Your good people." Ace said. Sanji held his cigarette up as he said. "Well, sit down and relax, I'm sure you two have some catching up to do. I'll make some tea. Ace politely declined. He's such a nice guy! He then lit Sanji's cigarette. It startled the blond slightly. As we sailed some ships came into view. "He's not exactly as I expected." Sanji commented. "I'll say." Zoro agreed. He had a weird look on his face. "He's polite, helpful and gracious, the polar opposite of Luffy." Usopp said. "One of them only cares about stuffing his face, there's no way these two can be brothers!"

"While the other one only cares about his brother." Zoro said. Chopper was crying. "I wish I had a wonderful brother like that!" Chopper said. "Brother? I wish I had a wonderful captain like that." Sanji said. "Sanji! He's kidding." Vivi said. "He's so cool!" I had to say it. Luffy then got in Ace's face with his usual smile. "See! I told you they were intresting!" Luffy said with a smile.

Then a fleet of Baroque Works ships came into view. "Baroque Works? Those are the Billions' ships!" Vivi exclaimed. Luffy looked forward. "Those guys again?" Oh they must have ran into them before they came back to the Merry. Wonder if I'll be any good in a fight? "Luffy, leave it to me, I'll handle it." Ace said. He's such a helpful guy! I smiled slightly. I liked Luffy's brother. But I'd rather follow the Rubber man on his voyage to become the Pirate King! Maybe I'll remember what my dream was. What I want to accomplish with my life. Ace jumped down to his boat.

Zoro assured us that Ace would be fine. I believed him. We soon saw just how powerful Ace was as he burned all the ships so easily. It was amazing. I couldn't believe it. He punched the boats with his fire. All of them. My mind was blown. "Oh wow! Sooo cooool!" I was freaking out in a good way. It seemed like I was easily distracted by colours, movement and noise. I also was easy to excite or worked up. Everyone else-besides Luffy and myself- was shocked. "He roasted them!" The snipper cried out over Luffy's laughing and my cheering.

As we sailed Luffy called for a celebration. "Alright here's to Fire Fist Ace!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy clinked their mugs together in celebration. I just giggled as Ace protested. Nami told him not to take those three seriously. I drank from my mug. Luffy was munching on some meat. "Hey Sanji can I get some of that?" I asked the cook. In a matter of seconds I has offered a platter of meat. "Here you go my dear." He said in his usual high pitched voice when he got infatuated by women. I thanked him and took the platter. Ace had explained why he was here in Alabasta. He was hunting down a former crewmate of his, Blackbeard.

We had the same destination so Ace decided that he'll come along. "Nami, Vivi I'll follow you anywhere! Just tell me where to go!" Sanji said. His body was moving oddly. Like a noodle. I giggled. "Hopefully it's off a cliff." Zoro muttered into his mug. That of course sparked the perverted cook's rage. Nami defused the argument. We all clanked our drinks together in celebration for Ace staying a bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cyber: Another Chapter down! I hope you guys enjoy it! A reviewer asked if there was going to be romance, there will be but it won't be the story focus. Our Lion wants Sanji so they will get together at some point. To point out this fact, English isn't my first language so the grammar might not be the best but I try my best. Also I might be starting Collage soon this year or next year!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!_**

I was in the Galley, munching on a rice ball. Ace was there too. Usopp and Luffy were playing with the food. I just giggled at their antics. Sanji however wasn't amused by it. He hit those two over the head with two of his pans. I winced as I swallowed my bite. "Quit playing with our food you damn numskulls! If you got free time wash dishes! I could use some help since I have to pack all the food for the hike to Yuba." He yelled as he stomped to the sink he rolled up his sleeves. Ace seemed amused. Ace then offered his help. Sanji declined his offer because Ace was a guest. The two idiots were washing the dishes in the water we used to clean the deck. Sanji yelled at them for being idiots. I just shook my head as I finished my rice ball. "Wonder if they'll ever learn?" I looked down at my sketch pad. I was drawing a dog. It looked familiar. Maybe I had a dog? Good, I'm remembering things!

We had to make a side-stop. Vivi needed Carue to deliver a letter to her father. The letter contained everything Vivi and Igaram uncovered about Crocodile and his schemes. I found it a bit odd. I had a feeling that there was an ulterior motive behind Crocodile's plans for Alabasta. Back in my mind something was nagging me to be extra cautious when we finally get to Yuba. We got back to the ship and sailed again.

We eventually reached the shore. Chopper was not pleased with how hot the desert got. Sanji realized we girls were now covered up much to his horror. "Waah! Nami what happened to your dancer outfit?" His eyes practically bulged out of his skull when he saw Vivi. "Aah you too? Vivi why are you wearing that?!" He turned to me. "Miora you as well?!" He cried out. I just giggled. "We might get sun burn if we don't cover up, Sanji-dear!" I said with a purr. Vivi nodded. "That is it exactly."

Sanji was now on the ground. He looked depressed. "But those outfits were so sexy…" He then proceeded to roll around on the ground in depression. I giggled slightly. "Poor guy." I said as I got ready to leave the ship. "Come on Sanji, it's not the end of the world!" I said looking back at the cook. "But you looked so pretty in that outfit." He pouted. "I look good in anything!" I declared a toothy grin.

Zoro was about to drop anchor when these weird animals popped out of the water. "What are those?" He asked. I shrugged. "Turtles?" Zoro guessed. "No I think their Seals." Luffy said. Vivi knew what they were. "Oh no Kung Fu Dugongs!" The Dugong started making noises. "If you want to come ashore you have to beat me first, but I doubt that would happen you bunch of cowards! He says." Chopper translated. "Why that little! I'll maul him to pieces!" I growled shifting to my (wo)man-beast form. "Hey I got it down!" I looked myself over. I was fairly large, my body sleek and powerful, clawed hands and powerful legs. My hat stayed in place. My clothes seem to have changed to fit my new body.

By the time I looked again. Usopp got beat up by the Dugong and Luffy beat them. They now saw Luffy as their master and wanted to learn from Luffy. "Ooh boy." I said jumping down. Luffy wanted to take them with us. Vivi said that they wouldn't make it. They were just so adorable when they rubbed their heads against Luffy's legs in the 'Don't leave me!' manner. Luckily Chopper convinced them to stay. We did however loose a good amount of our food to Luffy's stupidity.

As we walked Nami argued with Luffy. I fell in next to Sanji. I decided to stay in my hybrid form. It was fun being a beasty. That and I felt more powerful in that form. Chopper and Sanji joined in on berating Luffy. "And now our food supply has gotten smaller. Thanks Luffy, thanks." He replied with sarcasm. "He's a handful." Ace said. He was walking along side me and Sanji. "You're telling me…" Sanji was fuming slightly. Our walk didn't last long as we reached Erumalu the city of green, or what was supposed to be Erumalu. It was all dried up, sandy and there was no green in sight. Vivi seemed really upset about this. Vivi then told us this is what Baroque Works was doing to her country. It was really depressing for sure. This made me want to help Vivi even more now. Vivi explained what happened to it. . She then told us about the powder incident three years ago. Nami explained how it worked. Surprisingly Luffy knew what it was. Luffy said that he tried to eat it. Nami then explained that it was outlawed to Usopp. Luffy came to the conclusion that Vivi's dad was the bad guy. Sanji quickly jumped to her father's defence. He hit Luffy over the head with his leg multiple times. Vivi then told us that he was framed. She also showed us the reason why there wasn't any more water. There was a dried up cannel. It was destroyed. According to Vivi.

The drought caused the rebellion to start. The citizens had lost their faith and trust for their king it seemed. We walked along. The wind picked up. A ghastly howl echoed throughout the City. It was rather eerie. A Sand twister came our way. I held onto my hat and covered my eyes waiting for it to pass.

We found a dried up skeleton. This really upset the princess. She started to cry. The captain punched a building out of anger. Luffy's resolve just strengthened. We picked up the pace. We walked all day. We camped out for the night. It was freezing. I changed into my lion form. Having fur had its perks. Sanji was making us dinner. After dinner I lied down next to Sanji. "Hey, let's snuggle for warmth." I said.

"Sure! Whatever you say Miora-sweet!" He said latching on to me. I smirked to myself and drifted off. When I woke up I was sort of buried in sand. "… What happened? What's with all the sand?" I asked with a yawn. My teeth glinted in the harsh sunlight. "Can't a guy sleep in?" I heard Sanji say with a grumble. We set of shortly after. The heat was beating down on us. It was midday already. Luffy was being mellow dramatic. He wanted to eat now. Sanji told him that they can only eat when Vivi gave the okay.

Vivi then promised our blackhole of a captain that we could eat when we reach another group of rocks. Luffy then declared that whoever wins in the rock, paper, scissors game gets to carry all the supplies. Luffy won. So he had to carry all the stuff. Usopp spotted some rocks and Luffy bolted. That idiot then got tricked by birds! Birds of all things. We reached the rocks. Sanji yelled at Luffy for being robbed blind by birds. The Straw Hat wearing kid then chased after those damn birds.

We waited for him to return. He did return riding a panicked camel, he also brought food along! It was a giant lizard. I changed into my hybrid form. Along with Zoro, Sanji and Luffy we took down the poor creature. Another one popped up from behind Ace fried it alive. The others was shocked. Soon Sanji cooked up the lizards and we had plenty to eat. Chopper seemed to know the Camel. It offered to carry some of us. But only the girls. It was a perverted camel. Vivi and Nami were the ones who got to ride Eyelash. Nami called it that. We wanted to call it Pervert Camel.

Nami and Vivi took off. "Hey! Wait for us!" We yelled. Because Nami went ahead, we got separated. We also lost track of Ace. Luffy went crazy. He was screaming about a Tsunami. "What is it now?" Sanji asked. I turned my head. "He's on something by the looks of it." I said tilting my hat forward to block the sun from my eyes. Usopp then explained that Luffy drank cactus juice. That sounds familiar…

Chopper freaked out. "Yaah! You gotta be kidding! Those are mescal cacti! Their used to make hallucination induced drugs!" This shocked Usopp the most. "See, on somethi-" I was cut off by a screaming Luffy. "WOAAH! Look out! We're all gonna drown! Right! Bring it on if you got the guts!" Luffy swung the slay around wildly until he broke it. He was still screaming his head off. We all freaked out as Luffy was about to use one of his moves. "Oh crap!" Zoro's hand went to one of his swords. I shifted to my beast form just in case. Luckily Chopper sedated him before he could harm us. "Heh Knock Out!" He raised the syringe in the air with a triumphant smile. Sanji gave him a thumbs up. "Way to go Chopper." Zoro was dragging the knocked out Luffy.

"Damn they must be miles by now." The snipper said. "Yeah and their footsteps are disappearing." Sanji said. I trotted next to Chopper, he was in his Walk Point. I really needed a name for my forms. "Also we lost Ace." I said. Zoro gave a nod. "Yeah, that too."

I was in the back so I saw Luffy stirring. He was now sitting upright. "I bet he got separated from us." Luffy said. Everyone stopped and turned to the Idiot Captain. "Sorry, my big brother is kind of a flake." With those words uttered. Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and myself stomped on the rubber man, while blaming him for everything that happened so far. After we were done pummelling our captain Usopp heard something. It turned out to be a pirate ship. "Is that real?" I asked sitting down. My tail swished behind me lazily. I wanted to take a cat nap but I had to hold out.

The snipper took a closer look with his nifty goggles. "Hey, guys bad news, Nami and Vivi have been captured! Oh and the camel too." "What?" Sanji looked upset and Zoro got angry. I let loose a low growl from my throat. "I'll maul them if they hurt Nami or Vivi!" It seems I use that line a lot. Well it works so well for me. Luffy then rushed at the pirate ship. He stretched out his arm, screaming. " **GUM GUM!"** His arm wrapped around the boat's mast. We ran after him thinking we'd have to fight. " **GIVE ME WATER!"** He finished. That caused us to face plant into the sand. "He was just after water!?"

I got to my paws. "Well what did you expect from him?" I asked. "Right… We should get use to his craziness. You're so smart Miora-sweet!" Sanji gushed over me. "Anyway, we should go after him." Zoro said. Luffy had broken the mast of the Sand Pirates ship. We had boarded the BarBar Sand Pirates' ship. They were a loud bunch. But I could finally lie down in some shade. "Wake me when something interesting happens." I said placing my head on my paws. It was more comfortable to lie on the ground in my lion form. "Miora-sweet something happened." Sanji said with a gentle nudge. "Already? Fine…" I changed back to my human form getting up. We were now back on the hot sand.

The big pirate guy with the umbrella lowered a sand sled. It looked like a canoe. Vivi was staring at it until a blade nearly took off Vivi's head! "Vi! Are you okay?!" I asked. She gave a nod. On the broken mast was a woman. We all looked up. She was the one who threw that weird blade. The lady jumped off with tons of flips. Show off. She landed before the sand sleds. She seem to despise Vivi.

"Very impressive Rasa!" The Captain of the Bar Bar Sand Pirates said. She looked to Vivi. The umbrella in her hair popped open. I snickered slightly at the sight. It was silly. She pointed her odd curved blade at us." These others, they seem like outlanders." She then pointed it at Vivi. "But you're from here." She said. "Woah, how could she tell?" Luffy wondered. "Skin tone?" I offered. Rasa then walked to the sand sled. "I wager you had some experience with the sand sled." She turned her face to Vivi's. "Which means you'll come with us." Her words became a bit harsh.

Sanji, Nami and I did not like this one bit. "No way! It's much too dangerous for Vivi to go!" Sanji said. "Yeah! She stays!" Nami agreed. "I think you're up to something lady! Vivi is not safe going with you!" I added. Vivi on the other hand agreed to go. Luffy was messing around with the sled. The wind picked up and it sent Luffy rocketing away. He came running back shortly after. He was out of breath too. "Okay I'm back!" He then fell over face first. "Would you let Vivi handle the sled from now on!?" We yelled at the tired rubber man.

Vivi got herself ready. "You take yourself easy, alright?" She turned and suddenly she got rocketed away just like Luffy did. Only this time it was on purpose. "Zaba! Let's go!" Rasa said. "Right Rasa." With that those two took off as well. "But what are we supposed to do while waiting for them?" Chopper asked. "We can always eat the camel." Barbarosa said. His crew cheered in the back.

"Second!" Sanji, Usopp and I said raising our right arms. The camel was in tears now. "I'm just kidding." The big pirate said. His crew was disappointed in that. "Didn't sound like you were kidding to me." Nami said with a deadpanned expression. "Can I take a cat nap now?" I asked. "Of course my dear! We'll handle the work, you just take your nap." Sanji said. I smiled and sat down in the shade and fell asleep. Even with the commotion going on above. I knew the boys could handle it without my help.


End file.
